pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Xatu
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexalola= |evofrom=Natu |gen=Generation II |species=Mystic Pokémon |type=Psychic |type2=Flying |metheight=1.5 m |imheight=4'11" |metweight=15.0 kg |imweight=33.1 lbs. |ability=Synchronize Early Bird |dw=Magic Bounce |egg1=Flying |body=09 |color=Green |male=50 |evo= }} Xatu (Japanese: ネイティオ Neitio) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Xatu is a green bird-like Pokémon with features resembling that of a totem pole. Much larger than their pre-evolved form, Natu, Xatu have large, white wings that they usually place in front of them, almost covering their entire front. On Xatu's chest, there is a patch of green with a pattern in it that resembles two eyes. Gender differences There is a very subtle difference between the male and female Xatu. On a male Xatu there are three yellow stripes on the lower part of its body, on a female there is only two. Natural abilities Xatu can have the abilities Synchronize or Early Bird. The ability Synchronize will pass on an inflicted status effect to an opponent, while Early Bird will allow for quick awakening from a sleep status effect. On a few occasions, Xatu have been shown using their psychic abilities in a variety of ways, mainly though, it has been seen using them to predict the future. Evolution Xatu is the evolved form of Natu, as of level 25. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Sprites |number = 178 |gldspr = G 178 front.png |slvspr = S 178 front.png |cryspr = C 178 front.gif |IIback = Xatu(Gen.II)BackSprite.png |gldsprs = Xatu(G)ShinySprite.png |slvsprs = Xatu(S)ShinySprite.png |crysprs = Xatu©ShinySprite.gif |IIbacks = Xatu(Gen.II)ShinyBackSprite.png |rbysapspr = RS 178 front.png |emeraldspr = E 178 front.gif |frlgspr = RS 178 front.png |IIIback = Xatu(Gen.III)BackSprite.png |rbysapsprs = Xatu(RS)ShinySprite.png |emeraldsprs = Xatu(E)ShinySprite.gif |frlgsprs = Xatu(FRLG)ShinySprite.png |IIIbacks = Xatu(Gen.III)ShinyBackSprite.png |dpspr = DP 178 front.png |ptspr = Pt 178 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 178 front.png |IVback = Xatu(Gen.IV)BackSpriteMale.png |dpsprf = DP 178f front.png |ptsprf = Pt 178f front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 178f front.png |IVbackf = Xatu(Gen.IV)BackSpriteFemale.png |dpsprs = Xatu(DP)ShinySpriteMale.png |ptsprs = Xatu(P)ShinySpriteMale.png |hgsssprs = Xatu(HGSS)ShinySpriteMale.png |IVbacks = Xatu(Gen.IV)ShinyBackSpriteMale.png |dpsprfs = Xatu(DP)ShinySpriteFemale.png |ptsprfs = Xatu(P)ShinySpriteFemale.png |hgsssprfs = Xatu(HGSS)ShinySpriteFemale.png |IVbackfs = Xatu(Gen.IV)ShinyBackSpriteFemale.png |bwspr = Xatu BW.gif |bwsprf = Xatu BW Female.gif |bwsprs = Xatu Shiny BW.gif |bwsprfs = Xatu BW Shiny Female.gif |b2w2spr = Xatu BW.gif |b2w2sprf = Xatu BW Female.gif |b2w2sprs = Xatu Shiny BW.gif |b2w2sprfs = Xatu BW Shiny Female.gif |Vback = Xatu Back BW.gif |Vbackf = Xatu BW Back Female.gif |Vbacks = Xatu Shiny Back BW.gif |Vbackfs = Xatu BW Shiny Back Female.gif |xyspr = Xatu XY.gif |xysprs = Xatu Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Xatu XY.gif |orassprs = Xatu Shiny XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Appearances Anime reminisces about a movie with a Xatu that is similar to Titanic.]] Xatu have made a few appearances throughout the anime, the first of which was in the episode Xatu the Future. In this episode, Xatu were used by a girl named Calista in order to predict the weather. The problem was that one of her Xatu was having trouble making correct predictions. Xatu again appeared in the episode Me, Myself and Time, under the ownership of another girl named Calista (no relation to the first), who had traveled back through time. Xatu's third appearance so far, was in the episode Lights, Camerupt, Action!. In this episode a Xatu and a Natu were featured in a movie that was very similar to the actual film Titanic. Xatu's final appearance was in the Pokémon DP Galactic Battles episode Historical Mystery Tour! where it and it's pre-evolved form Natu appeared. Trivia * Xatu and Flygon share the same species, the Mystic Pokémon. * It is said that Xatu can see the future with its right eye, and the past with its left. * It is based on totem poles Gallery 178Xatu_OS_anime.png 178Xatu OS anime 2.png 178Xatu_Dream.png 178Xatu_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 178Xatu_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 178Xatu_Pokemon_Stadium.png Xatu-GO.png Etymology Xatu's appearance is likely based on a totem pole. Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon